User talk:Benny1982
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Edward Childs (1814-1891) page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Dutch, Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Thurstan (talk) 17:34, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Progress You're going like a pro! Latest help from me is Wimbish/bdm, but I should do more for you. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:57, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Places *"United Kingdom" belongs in the last place field; the third one commonly contains England (the biggest "U.K. country"). *We try to use the current names of counties etc (matching Wikipedia); thus Upminster, formerly in Essex, is in Greater London; in fact, it was already there when your grandmother Connie died there, but local authority boundary changes often don't filter down to the consciousness of residents. *Durham is a small city in (and the county town of) County Durham. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:52, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Right thanks. Several of my ancestors came from London which used to be in Middlesex but it was always a city in Middlesex apart from the square mile which was a small county in its own right. I shall use County Durham for the county. Benny1982 (talk) 17:46, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Other wikis I see you're a soap opera nut. Founder of two such wikis and a fellow-contributor to Corriepedia. But Wikia has got something wrong - your 2,000+ edits on TGW should put it above EastEnders in the list at the top of the page! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:03, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Yes I am, I love Corrie history and EastEnders as well as Home And Away and Crossroads, Emmerdale etc and Neighbours. Home And Away has a very interesting history like Corrie does. Benny1982 (talk) 17:44, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Wootton Noting that Wikipedia is our authority for place names, it tells me that is ambiguous. Moreover, it tells me that there are named "Wootton" in Oxfordshire, so your mentions should specify either Wootton, Vale of White Horse or Wootton, West Oxfordshire. Thurstan (talk) 22:31, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Progress! 500 edits in 3 weeks. And an excellent user page. Great work! Thanks again for putting me on the trail of my mother's mother's mother's mother, Sarah Dixon (c1791-1869). I've just taken advantage of a free weekend at Findmypast and found numerous relatives. No evidence of any living cousins from those lines, but maybe their documentation here will lead to a contact. Kind regards. ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:15, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Good that this site can cater for us genealogists who like to computerise our data for future generations. The more this site grows the better. May be a long shot but I see you have a Lucking/Lucken line going back to Essex, well I have Luckings from a similar area then moving to Foulness. Dont know how common the name is in Essex. Have you ever found illegitimacy in your ancestors? Benny1982 (talk) 11:37, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I have found a few, several generations back. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:38, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Ahnentafel You may find this useful for your user page or a subpage: :Familypedia:Model_pages/ahnentafel The numbers help keep track of who's who when your generations start to have gaps. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:38, September 26, 2015 (UTC) As yours is longer than most, you may find it easier to edit if you move it to a subpage, such as User:Benny1982/ahnentafel. Particularly useful when you are (as now) at the stage of copying names from one part of your user page - less up-and-down scrolling. On your user page, you can create another link to it with just a slash before the name - /ahnentafel. And to save a bit more typing you can use the link to say what it is just by adding another slash at the end: something like See /ahnentafel/ subpage. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:22, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for adding the Generation 2-7 to my profile. It is much easier to keep track of generations, it has taken me a while to figure out who belongs where in the generations. I have added red link text to ancestors that I have not yet created a page for so I can build my tree further back. Benny1982 (talk) 14:13, June 24, 2016 (UTC) ::I just felt inclined to do a bit of repetitious stuff after a period of variety to give you some support. Red links in those lists will be useful once the people's pages have been created; but, as you probably know, it's easier to create parent pages by clicking in the child's infobox, because you get several form fields already filled in. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:37, June 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Postscript: Regrettably, the software is now a bit variable and doesn't always fill any fields in a new page. I guess you've noticed; you're not alone there! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:38, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Sources Hello again. While tweaking one of your ancestors' pages, I noticed that the only "source" is your other wiki - . That was a page I created, where that was the obvious source of the data. You're most welcome to replace that by real sources whenever you can. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:28, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi, yes I have abandoned the old wiki, I did not know about this site when I started the old one, this one is extremely popular and growing. I may transfer the photos and copies of the certs and BMD's I have to my ancstor pages on this site. Benny1982 (talk) 14:47, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Packard and others Hello! I saw you edits on varying Packard pages. I currently run a blog called Packed with Packards!and was wondering if you'd like to submit some content there. I'm trying bit by bit to add more Packards to this site, just as you have done. Thanks for your work so far! I look forward to hearing from you. Historyhermann (talk) 02:49, November 15, 2017 (UTC) :Historyhermann can, of course, follow Benny's example and start a personal Ahnentafel on his user page then create separate pages for the ancestors. It's easy to work backwards from a child's page by clicking a parent's link in the infobox. Having the Ahnentafel open in another window makes the insertion of parents and children on each new page very easy. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:38, November 15, 2017 (UTC) :Hi yes I have found lots of online sources about the Packard families and have got back to a George Packard born about 1576 in Stonham Aspal, Suffolk England. Some sources say his father was a Moses Packard. Your Samuel Packard who emigrated to America was the brother of my John Packard who married Elizabeth Seaman. Can I ask where in Norfolk did Samuel live before emigrating? Benny1982 (talk) 13:28, November 15, 2017 (UTC)